best to soon come
by lostiesgirl
Summary: this is part of a series with OOC charater, susan shepard brown.she was with locke's group. i put T to be on the safe side. it will also have flash-forwards. guys plz give me a review
1. Chapter 1

**this will take place from season 4 'the shape of things to come' and 'cabin fever'. note Ethan is a different charterer. not Ethan Rom, Ethan brown. and if you don't know what a witch- white-lighter is, look at 'charmed'.**

_**disclaimer; i do not own lost or theirs charterers. except elyon,Susan,Ella,Ethan,mike,and Anna brown and maybe more.

* * *

**_

I rush outside along with Hugo, miles, Ben, John, Claire, Aaron, and sawyer as the muzzle flashes and lighting bolts lights up the night in strobe.i see the smoke monster which right now looks like a giant billowing centipede of smoke is the terrible roar of the attacking near the jungle where the mercenary are.

'what did you do?" john said.

"Did you call that thing?" Hugo, my boyfriend said to Ben who just hours ago his daughter and my friend Alex died.i only met her like a month ago when i was with the others. we became fast friends and now she's gone.

A man ran out of the bushes. Sawyer and I put our guns out and put them up. I'm kind of their sayid but I didn't kill anyone. He shoots then the monster drag him into the jungle.

Sawyer puts his gun down. But I didn't.... because I fell down. The man had hit my shoulder before the monster took him away.

Hurley (Hugo) rush to my side. "Susan?!" john came to me too. He shakes me.

"Susan, speck to me.

I black out.

"Hugo, carry her up." john commands to picks me up in his big and trusting arms. i don't want to die. i want to live!

Everyone runs but Ben. john stayed behind as well.

"What are you doing?" john said to Ben.i can hear from behind.

"I have to say goodbye to my daughter, john."

John nodded at him then goes.

We walk for a few minuets until they found a flat rook where they lay me at.

"Susan" Hurley said. "Speak to me" he try to move me.

My minds a bit groggy, I start to move my head up. But the pain is so excruciating, i put my head back down.

"Hugo" I look at his eyes. his eyes are brown "it's hurts" i close my eyes.

**

* * *

hey ,did you guys like the first chapter? I'll make more if i get some reviews. there will be some hurley/OOC stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_sorry it took so long but i had t make up some papers for my teachers but here it is chapter two. i'm doing each chapter like they did in season 4 so this is a flash forward. the next one is onisland and the next chapter flashforward and so on _**

**_disclaimer: i do not own anything of lost except my charatures._**

* * *

2005

I kiss him as we dance in the moonlight on the balcony of the founder's ball. I have never seen the moonlight here in honey grove, Texas. the music was classical not the usally type of music i would go for but still its good for romantic times, It has been three months but all the time at collage away from him was insignificant without him. "I miss you so much Hugo" hugo is wearing a lovely black suit and i in strapless tiffany teal ball gown

"same here how we for our date?' he asked

"About 8 minuets honey. But I don't want this to end"

"Me either." We both smile.

I see elyon, my younger sister dancing with Chad inside the ballroom. Even though they are getting married, I still don't like him. even if he is the father of her unborn babysomething about him is kind of off, elsa, my other sister is with damien, her boyfriend. she wearing a charcoal grey halter dress by flirt and he's wearing a blcak suit. i can see sparks with those two. ella is wearing a chiffon and tulle ball gown and her date jake a jones new york black tux. ethen my brother who is also younger is wih his girlfriend emma

"Where are you going to live? Here or in California?"

"Im not sure. On the one hand, I have my family here but on the other hand I have lived in California for almost my whole life. It's hard to choose."

"It's ok. We have some time."

"I just can't wait for my last year to end and we can be together full time." As he spin my body around it just feels so right. It had been months since those days on the island with Boone, Shannon, Ana Lucia, and the other people we had left behind and also Ben. The leader of the others. I was never going to see him again so it didn't matter what I said to him. But I didn't want to encourage him. I have to let it go what's done is done and I can't change anything.

"I would love that. I love you."

"I love you too." The song ends as I said those words. "We should go inside. They might worry about us."

"All righty, let's go." We walk together, hands intertwined for the rest of the ball people to see.

elyon comes up to me. "hey sis, glad you made it."she hugs me. i can feel her unborn baby kicking. she's wearing a cotton pink maribou halter dress. " can i ask you of a favor?"

"sure what is it?"

"well i am a singer and im have to do a video for my new song 'life's moving on' on a football field but i can't do welll because im 6 months pregnant so i'm asking" she hestitats"can you be me, just for the shoot."

_i can't belive she's going for me for a favor. but i went to jack many times in the past. i guess i have to the same for my new younger sisters and brother. "sure i love too."_

"good but there's one thing you have to have to look like me even with the baby bump."

_baby bump , well i was thinking of see how it felt to have a bump. '_all right" i said.

* * *

**tell me what you think next chapter is the island part and maybe sme hurley/oc sceans**


	3. Chapter 3

_**i know i haven't upload in a while. but i had a lot to do this summer. but I'll try to get to up load on Friday. **_

_**disclaimer: i do not own LOST or DAmien spinelli who if you guys don't know is a character of general hospital one of my favorite soaps.**_

* * *

Island time

I wake up in a daze and lying down on something. I try to move and I feel a pain in my shoulder then I remember what happen and then I see Hurley's face, His wonderful, loving face now gloomy face

I said the first words that come to my mind "Hugo, it hurts so much."

"Don't worry about it just try to relax." He said in a comforting voice. "Can you do that?"

"Yeah." Those words remind me of jack when he said to me when I was in the hospital a few years ago in my senior year of high school for something I do not remember. but it did the trick because I felt better after that . I look and Locke, Claire, Aaron, miles and sawyer were by the side. We are in the jungle and they must have putted me on a rock because it feels like a smooth surface that I am on. I start to think in my head, jack was the only doctor on the flight and he's at the beach. there won't be any time to call him to help so I'm going to die on this godforsaken island which had rob me of my friends Boone , Shannon, Libby, Ana Lucia, nikki, Taylor , Charlie , and most recently Alex. I had known them for a short time but it felt that our friends were forever. I hear a noise from the bushes and what came out of it was Ben linus, Alex's adopted father and my ex. He stayed behind to see his daughter one last time. I tried to speak again but the pain in my shoulder was throbbing and it hurts to speak so I listen in on what they're saying.

"So how are going to help her?" Hugo said

"I don't know if we can Hugo." john said

"Maybe I can help john," I hear Ben say. "I had some training in the medical field I can try it."

I close my eyes trying to not think about death and that I'm close to it. I'll just think of a happy thought. I'm sitting at the beach in a white dress and a pink flower in my hair I turn around and see Hurley in a tux. Maybe I'm dreaming this and it's just my head. But I hear a voice. I turn towards it and there was a woman with long flowing red hair in a purple petite dress. She smiles at me. "My child. I'm glad you're all right. "

She was not my mother. My mother had long black hair; this person had fiery red hair. My mom has an hourglass figure; this woman has a lean body. And my mom has green eyes and she has blue eyes that look like mines

"I don't know who you think I am but I'm not your daughter I have a mother," I stand by Hugo.

"You mean Margo." She said.

"How do know my mom's name?"

"Because she and I know each other. And she knows I'm your real mother."

"No you can't be your just in my head like that other girl that look like me."

"You mean me." A familiar voice said. She appears in a bright blue light in a red dress, her hair done with two braids in front in blue bows that reminds me Dorothy of wizards of oz except she's blond like me. "I haven't introduced myself earlier. I'm Elyon brown your younger sister."

"One I only have a brother which is jack and two this can't be true."

"Yes it is." A black hair girl appear in front of me in a bright blue light like the other girl did and looks like me but with long hair. "And you also have another brother too."

The brother of what they said appears like the others in a blue light with blond hair like me but shorter and he's wearing a football jersey that has the number 15 on it red and white. "I'm Ethan brown," I have to be dreaming that's the same name as the other that kidnapped Claire when she was pregnant around in October. "And you have another sister."

A red haired teen appear in a blue light "my name is Ella brown. There are more of us but for now it's just us."

I look at them. I can see the resemblance between us. This has to be a dream. It has to.

DAMIEN SPINELLIS POV honey grove, Texas

I look at the computer screen, trying to look for it. i look at the screen and… yes I found it

"Got anything Damien?" Mr. Brown said as he paces.

"Uh… yes I do fearless protector. I think with the spell tracker I found where the oldest sister is. She's on an island, but is fatally wounded of a gun shot. I found a spell to get there."

"We can orb, spinelli. Why do we a spell?"

"Because this particular island is very hard to find. Perhaps the reason I could even find it is because the software you put in for magic."

"Meaning?"

"That island is a magical place."

SUSAN'S POV

"You can't be real."I said to them.

"Oh but we are." 'Mother' said "But not now."

Huh? "Huh?" I ask to her "what are you talking about?"

"The truth is…"Ella starts to say "we are projecting our selves in here. That is a power."

"We can also us it to find a lost sister." Elyon said.

"Which is you." Ethan said.

"Well if you know where I am why don't you get me already?" I open my eyes slowly and I'm seeing Ben trying to help but its not working. I'm going to die. I hear Hurley coming over to my side.

I may not have the chance to see you again. I have to tell him. "Hurley, I need to tell you something I might not survive."

"No. you're going to make it. You are going to."

"Hugo," saying his real name "I love you. I love you so much."

Even in the dark I can see his tears. "I love you too." We look in each others eyes. I want to live. If those angels were real that I saw in my head, they should save me. I feel myself going away by the minute. I can see my life flashing before my eyes. My early childhood to right now but what I see last is mom and dad- my real mom and dad. They are holding me in their arms as a baby. They were telling me the truth. Then I hear Claire saying "what's that bright light over there?" she points to some bright lights in the distance.

They all stand up and look at it the smoke monster or something worse?

"What is that?" miles said.

_**

* * *

**_

_**yay that was a good one. plz give my story a review. and give me some good pointers cuz I'm new at this**_


End file.
